


Don't Forget Me

by Beljared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Element Guardian, and loves Cedric, but is unsure what to do. The students of Hogwarts need to unite, and Cedric and Harry are the only ones who can, but will even their friendship be enough . A great darkness is coming but will Harry's power be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys first fanfiction ever, please enjoy and please review, any comments or suggestions on how to contine, would be greatly appreciated, enjoy 
> 
> Bel

Harry was nervous, as he walked towards the prefect bathroom. Cedric had told him, to bring the egg with him. He was wondering how the egg and the bathroom would be connected. As he walks up to the gargoyle guarding the entrance, he stand there nervous, he can feel himself shaking with nerves, what happens if Cedric was having him on, what if it was a trap and something bad was going to happen, but he thought how could someone as nice as Cedric could do something like that.  
I smiled at the memory, in my third year.

>I am lying in the hospital wing, feeling terrible, like my insides had been frozen and then microwaved again and again. Madman Pomfrey, had just gotten rid of everyone demanding that Harry have some peace to rest after the attack. I was worrying why they affected me so badly, no one else was affected as badly no one else, would hear the screams of a woman, high cold laughter and then collapse, it was just him. Maybe he was weak, maybe Malfoy was correct, no Malfoy could’t be correct, could he? As I roll over on to my back to stare at the ceiling I groan, then I hear a voice from the corner say

“Take it easy Haz, you had a nasty fall today”, I look over towards the direction on the voice

“Who’s there? Ron? Hermione? Com’n guys it is not funny” I say nervously. Then I see a swish of the cloak, and a hear a russell of footsteps, then out of the shadows come Cedric, still in his Quidditch uniform. 

“How are your insides,” Cedric says by way of a greeting

“they are just fine thank you very much’, I reply annoyed, “why are you even here? Come to laugh at me for falling off my broom’

“No at all, I never,’ exclaimed Cedric, ‘I just came to say sorry and that I tried to have a rematch, cause you….er….ummmm… it wasn’t fair that the dementer’s attacked and that you fell off your broom…. Cause…..er you know it is not good, that you fell.” He finished awkwardly 

“ummmmm… you wanted to have a rematch,” I asked a little surprised, like why would he want a rematch, he did win fair and square.

“well cause…. You know…… umm… I.. ummmm don’t think that it is fair that I broke your perfect snitch catching record just because you had a moment of weakness,” as Cedric tells me all of this and it seems like he was about to cry. 

“ Sooooo anyway Cedric was there anything that you wanted to tell me, you seem pretty nervous,” I asked quite curious, There was something about the way that he stood, his cute young boyish face, the way that his sandy brown locks fell across his face, what where the hell did that come from, I’m straight, I sleep in a room with four other guys and no thoughts like this have ever crossed my mind before. 

“well I kinda wanted to know if you ever wanttopractisequidditchsomtimewithme,” he finishes in one breath. 

I grin “sorry Ric I didn’t catch that end part there,”

“ I said I wanted to know if you ever want to practise quidditch sometime with me,” he said this time a little slower. 

“er…….umm… you want to practise quidditch with me?” I ask a little confused about why all of a sudden he wants to be with me, like he is three years older than me.   
“yes, that is what I said……. I want to practise quidditch with you,” he says it this time a little more forcefully. 

“so let me get this straight, you want to practise quidditch, this is not some joke is it,” I ask a little annoyed, because I would learn a lot from him and I hope that he is not pulling my leg. “cause if you are not joking then I certainly will practise with you”.

“YES” he exclaims 

“who there???,” Madmen Pomfrey yelled into the darkness that was the Hospital Wing.’

“Just me, Madmen Pomfrey”, I shouted back, then hurriedly whispered to Cedric that he had to good now. His reply was just a cheeky wink in reply. 

End of Flashback

I smile sadly as I walk into the Prefect Bathroom, it was a great night we never did end up practising together, he started dating Cho, which for some reason I did not think was right. I could not however work out if it was because the fact that Cedric was dating Cho or the fact that Cho was dating Cedric. My mouth nearly hits the floor as my eyes try to gasp how big the bathroom is, the room is bathed in moonlight in the centre of the room is a bath the size of an Olympic Swimming pool, out of the middle of the bath rose a giant pillar coated in tiny bronze tubs, each with a tap at the end, they probably did something, but their reason I could not quite work out at the current point in time. I wandered over to a set of wide doors that lead off this massive chamber that lead me to a simple, plain change room. It was quite different from the bath outside, but at the same time it was refreshing, if the change rooms were just as ornate then, I probably would have passed out. 

I walk back out into grand room, with a full red towel wrapped round my waist. When I have opened the towel cupboard, there sitting on the shelf in front of me was a nice slightly warm, bright red towel. Like the it had just been folded and placed in. 

I walk towards a tap in the centre of the bathroom, as I get closer I can see little labels above each, one says Lavender another says sage, and this keeps going on all the way round the pillar, one of them said Amortentia I remember Hermione saying that it would smell like things most beautiful to me or any other person that smelt like want they most wanted. 

I thought that this would be perhaps the best one so I turn the bronze tap and as the bath filled, I smelt chocolate, freshly cut grass, books and oddly enough a scent that was distinctly male, but I could not work out who’s it was. 

“That’s odd,” I say out loud as I sinking into the perfectly warm bath. 

“What’s odd Haz,” said a voice from the corner

“SHIT ……………WHO THE FUCK IS THAT,” I yelled in surprise, there is someone in the corner of the bathroom.

“What don’t you remember me Haz,” asked the deep voice again. I swim to towards the ledge, to where I left my wand. I reach out for it, the whole time still facing the voice the in the corner. Finally my I feel my wand I pick it up gripping it tightly, shaking slightly and point it towards the corner and shout.

“LUMOS,” as the darkness retreats and reveals Cedric standing devoid of anything resembling clothes, all that remained on his body was a towel, bright yellow in the colours of Hufflepuff. “Cedric what the fuck are you doing here,’ I drop my wand and frantically try and pull as many bubbles towards me as possible, to cover a certain area. 

“Oh……. Not much, I just thought that I would come and say hello, we haven’t seen each since you were in the hospital wing, in your third year,” he replies in cocky voice.  
“umm…. But in case you haven’t noticed, I am not wearing any clothes,’ I say 

“I noticed.”

“So did you want me to get out, cause I don’t mind, but I wouldn’t mind if you turned your back cause you know I am not wearing any clothes,” his reply was to just a deep, confident laugh.

He lifted his hand to fix his hair, completely forgetting that one of his hands were holding on to his towel. The bright yellow towel falls to the ground revealing, more than I wanted to see, I try to look away but I can’t help but stare at his low hanging balls, and trim light brown pubic hair and in the centre his masterpiece, his long member, hanging there lower than his balls. My mouth is just hanging there, I try to say something but my mind, but they just escape me.

“Like the view there Haz,” 

“ummm….. no what are you talking about,” I stammer, blushing slightly. 

“yeah right sure you don’t,” Cedric starts to walk towards the edge of the bath, completely at ease with everything showing. As he gets towards the edge of the bath, he slips in, making a small splash as he ducks under the water. He surfaces again with a gasp for air, he swims straight towards me, with that stupid grin of his plastered on his face. I try to swim away, but I can’t swim well, the Dursley’s never paid for them. 

Cedric easily manages to grab his foot, with Harry’s foot in hand, he pulls Harry back so they are looking at each other straight in the eye.

“umm…. Cedric, you do remember that we are not wearing any clothes don’t you,” I subtly remind him, cause he is pulling me closer to him.

“oh…. Yeah right….. sorry,” he replies quickly, pushing me away, “so did you want to race”

“I can’t swim very well,” I say, I look over at him, he is pouting with that cute bottom lip and looks close to tears, I know that they are fake but I just couldn’t resist, I sigh, “fine.”  
“ok,” he says quickly the same look immediately replaced by an enthusiastic smile, “ up and back…….ok….. ready set go,” and with that he is off, he purposely jumps so to create a big wave, I about to say stop but the I get a mouthful of water, I start after him spluttering, by the time I get up the other end, he is just turning around but as he is about to push off his foot slips. I see my chance now or never, I manage to make the turn perfectly and push off from the ledge. Now in front of Cedric, as I start to pull away, again he grabs my foot and pulls me back at the same time pushing himself forward. 

I try to kick him, but he has already let go. His hand is just behind mine, I try to kick harder, but manages to get in front of me, the wall is only a meter away. I touch the wall, I think that I have won. But I look round to see Cedric standing above, with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“That was not fair, you cheated, you pull my leg,” I mutter angry. The next thing I feel is a hand on my chest running up to my chin. Cedric’s hand pulls my face up to meet his eyes. In them I can a look of pure happiness and, affection within his grey eyes. He slowly licks his lips I can hear his breathing increasing in pace. I start to breath faster, our breaths rising and falling in alternate pattern. He leans closer to me, I can feel panic staring to rise in my chest. He leans in all the way and places his lips upon me and slowly kisses me.   
Panic takes over, I push him back with such force that he falls backwards into the water. As he starts to stand up again I scramble out, as my foot leaves the bath the water starts to crystalize as if responding to my upset state. It spreads out in all direction turning into a giant slushy. Cedric stares at me in wonder. 

“Harry, what have you done,” he asks slightly afraid. As I scramble to find me clothes. The room starts to starts to turn icy, the window freeze in the patterns on the windows. “Harry, you need to calm down, you are making it worse.”

“I’m sorry Cedric,” I shout over the cold howling wind. I turn and run out of the room. As I run the floor freezes under my feet. 

Cedric P.O.V.

The moment Harry left the room returned to normal, like nothing had happened, I am just colder. 

“What the hell was that,” I say out loud.  
\  
“He is an empath and an Aliquid Custos,” said a voice from the pipes. 

“Yeah I thought that he was a empath,” I agree with the voice, “hang on who is there.”

“Don’t you remember me Cedric,” asks the voice again from the pipes.

“Myrtle is that you,” feeling a little odd talking to the pipes. 

“Correct you guess right,” Myrtle appears for the end of a pipe. “You love him don’t you; I can see it in your eyes, and the way you tensed you lean in for the kiss,”

“Know I have no idea what you are talking about,” I reply 

“Oh come on Cedric, you know exactly what I am talking about,” she huffs. 

“What is an Aliquid Custos,” I ask curiously.

Myrtle starts talking, her voice is rasping, her eyes have gone wide and glassy. 

“They were some of the most powerful magicians of all time. They are powerful beyond measure, they are very rare people. Usually they possess power over two or three of the elements. And when the power of the light is falling, there will be a child born that has power of all five of the elements. Harry is one of them.”  
“Wait… what …Harry is one of them,” I ask confused. 

“Shut-up, I can’t keep this connection much longer, as you just saw Harry has power of Water and Air. The Spirits believe that he has more but we are unable to work out if he has, our powers are restricted on the physical plane. Cedric, I now ask you to do something, you must protect and help Harry. There is a war coming, and if you have done right we will win. You must make the houses of Hogwarts unit under Harry; only with their support may the war be one. Within each of the four houses there is a person who will act as the diplomat there are four in total, you are the diplomat for Hufflepuff, as you might have gussed. You are the arch-diplomat, and his support, you must become his friend, guide and protector. He must be able to concentrate.”

The room starts to swirl with a cold whipping wind, Myrtle rises high above to the centre of the room. 

“Cedric Diggory, I charge you with protection and guidance of Harry James Potter, you will do everything in your power to stand by and watch over him.” Suddenly I feel my magic rising though me taking control, before I can even stop the words.

“I, Cedric will guard and protect Harry, I swear upon my magic, mote so it be,” I say, as the words are spoken the icy winds flows in to me the room returns to normal.   
Myrtle floats back down to look me in the eye. I go to cover myself as I see Myrtle eyes roving my body, I look down but I am wearing my pyjama bottoms over my heart the place where the icy wind struck me, was a snowflake. 

“You have been marked. I know that you were the perfect choice,” Myrtle speaks again, after her eyes finish examining me. “Now I know that you have feelings about Harry, you must deicide weather you are going to do something about it, or forget your feelings, because if you hurt him, you will feel my wrath, I hope you understand, he is the key to our future,” 

“I understand Myrtle, but I love him, I will do whatever it takes,” I promise to Myrtle.

“I sure you will Cedric, I hope we see each other soon.” Myrtle disappears back into the pipes.

I walk over to the window and look up at the moon, which is full and say,

“I will win your heart Harry, no matter the cost.”


End file.
